Ocarina of Time Redux
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Zelink. This is my retelling of Ocarina with elements from both the game and the manga as well as my own changes. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well isn't this a surprise? Me writing a non-Naruto fanfiction for once. Well I've gotten tired of writing Naruto fanfics, at least for the meantime. I've really gotten into the Legend of Zelda as of late and I've been going back and playing the old games as well as the newest one Twilight Princess for the Wii. I have a total of six Zelda titles and I hope to get every game in the series minus the God awful CDi games which I don't even consider a part of the actual Zelda series because Nintendo didn't take part in their development. This is going to be a retelling of Ocarina of Time with objects taken from both the game and the manga as well as my own additions. Hope you guys enjoy my new story, Ocarina of Time Redux. Oh by the way I don't own anything.

**In the vast deep forest of Hyrule long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However there are two boys that do not have fairies.**

_Dream Sequence_

_There stood two young boys on a dark and stormy night outside of what looked like a draw bridge. As the draw bridge opened a white horse with two figures were running out to a field. One figure who looked to be a little girl looked back at the two. Both of the boys then turned around to see another horse with a monstrous man on top of it. The man looked was tan with red hair and an evil look on his face._

_End Dream Sequence_

"**Navi, Naomi, where art thou? Come hither.**

Two bright figures flew up towards the tree.

"**Oh Navi and Naomi listen to me. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But before this tremendous power, even my power is nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The other boy who also does not have a fairy will accompany him. You two go find them and bring them to me. I do not have much time left." The Deku Tree said.**

The two fairies flew off into the forest. Navi and Naomi managed to find the tree where both the boys lived. One lived on top, the other on the bottom of the tree. Navi went to the top of the tree. She found a boy dressed in green sleeping soundly.

"Hello, Link. Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you! Link get up!" Navi said.

The boy just turned over on his side.

"Hey! C'mon. Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Nave said.

Link groaned as he woke up.

"All right I'm up. Just who are you?" Link said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Navi. I'm your new guardian fairy" She said.

"A fairy? But I don't have a fairy." Link said.

"You do now. C'mon we have to go talk to the Great Deku Tree" Navi said.

"Okay lead the way" He said.

Below Link lay another boy wearing green. Like Link he also had blond hair and blue eyes but his hair was a darker shade of blond and his eyes were light blue. He was sleeping as well with no signs of waking up. Naomi came flying in and landed on the side of his head.

"So you're Link's best friend huh? C'mon get up! Link and you have an appointment with the Great Deku Tree" Naomi said.

The boy known as Solomon raised his left hand and attempted to swat the fairy away. She managed to fly out of the way just in time.

"Damn mosquitoes" Solomon whispered.

"Mosquito?! Alright buddy boy you asked for it!" Naomi said as she flew towards his face again. She jumped up and down until he was finally awake.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! Who are you and what do you want!?" Solomon yelled.

"Now is that any way to talk to your new guardian fairy?" She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Guardian fairy? What?" Solomon replied.

"The Great Deku Tree wanted me to be your guardian fairy. He also wants to speak with you and your friend, Link now hurry up and let's go!" Naomi said.

"Okay fine. Let's go" Solomon said.

Link was climbing down the latter as Solomon was exiting his part of the tree.

"Mornin' Link" Solomon said.

"Good morning Solomon. Hey you're not going to believe this" Link said.

"Let me guess you finally got a fairy?" Solomon asked.

"Well yeah how'd you know?" Link said.

"Because I got one too" Solomon said as he pointed to Naomi.

"Wow. We both got fairies on the same day? That's a coincidence if I've ever seen one" Link said.

"You're telling me" replied Solomon.

"Hey you two!" a voice said.

The voice belonged to their friend Saria. Like all of the Kokiri she was clad in green.

"Good morning Saria" Link said.

"Good morning Link." Saria said.

"Hey Saria, notice anything different about us?" Solomon said.

She looked for a bit and then realized what he was getting at.

"Wow! You two got fairies. That's great news!" She said.

"Yeah it is. Now me and Solomon here have to go see the Great Deku Tree" Link said.

"That's quite an honor to speak with him. I'll wait for you two here." Saria said.

Link and Solomon began to explore the forest.

"You know Link I'm thinking you're going to need a sword and shield." Solomon said.

"What makes you say that?" Link said.

"Well think about it. The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to us so I'm thinking he might want us to do something that requires those items" Solomon said.

"Good point" Link said.

"C'mon. Let's crawl through here. I've heard rumors that there might be a sword hidden back here" Solomon said while pointing through the hole in the wall.

After about fifteen minutes of dodging huge boulders Link managed to find a Kokiri sword.

"Looks like the rumors were true" Solomon said.

Solomon already had his Kokiri sword and shield. He was a master craftsman so he made his shield out of a tree that had fallen down in the nearby woods.

"You know Link I'd offer to make you a shield but that takes time and that's something we're in short supply of" Solomon said.

"So what do I do? I don't have a whole lot of money" Link said.

"You do now" Solomon said while reaching into his wallet and pulling out forty rupees.

"Really?" Link said in.

"Yes" Solomon said.

"Thank you so much!" Link said.

"Now don't get romantic on me Link. Just hurry up and let's get to the shop" Solomon said.

After traversing to the local Kokiri shop, Link bought the shield and both of them headed towards the Deku Tree.

As they were at the entrance an old enemy of theirs was blocking the way.

"Out of the way Mido" Link said.

"Only true Kokiri are allowed through here. You two don't even have fairies" Mido said.

"Open your eyes Mido. What do these look like?" Solomon said.

"What? You two actually got fairies? I don't believe this!" Mido said.

"Now step aside" Link said.

Mido grumbled as he walked away.

They made their way towards the clearing where the Deku Tree resided.

"Great Deku Tree we're back!" Navi and Naomi said.

"**Oh you two…thou hast returned. Link, Solomon welcome. Please listen what I, the Deku Tree am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verify thou hast felt it. Link the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed. I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have enough courage to undertake this task?" The Great Deku Tree said.**

"I do" Link said.

"**Then enter young hero and loyal companion" The Deku Tree said.**

The two boys entered the tree. They were in awe at what they were seeing.

"Goddesses above" Solomon whispered.

After ascending to a higher level of the tree they went through a door where they fought off a Deku scrub. Going through the next room and obtained the slingshot.

"That's gonna come in handy with those Skulltulas" Solomon said.

After climbing even further up the inside of the tree they encountered four giant skulltulas. Link managed to shoot them down with the slingshot.

"You're a pretty good shot with that thing Link" Solomon said.

"Thanks" Link replied.

They looked down and saw the spider's web in the middle of the floor.

"Did breaking the curse require suicide?" Solomon said.

"Oh Solomon the Great Deku Tree wouldn't send us on a suicide mission" Link said.

"Fine but you're jumping first" Solomon said.

Link closed his eyes and leaped off the edge and fell to the ground onto the spider web and broke it. He kept falling until he hit water below.

"Please Nayru don't let me die!" Solomon said before jumping himself.

"Holy crap!" He yelled all the way down until he hit the water.

"Hey I'm alive!" Solomon said.

"Of course you are now hurry up and get out of the water" Link said.

Solomon got out of the water while Link grabbed a Deku stick and lit it on fire. They jumped over the water and went up to the spider web covering the door and burned it. The next room contained another Deku scrub that they fended off and went into the next room where there was a floating block and a rotating spiked log.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Solomon said.

"There's got to be a way to get past it." Link said.

After looking around the room they noticed a switch at the bottom of the water. Solomon held his breath and dived down and flipped it. After hurrying back to the surface Link and Solomon jumped onto the floating block and under the spiked log. Linked killed the skulltula across the way while Solomon pushed the block so they could climb up the ledge to get to the door. In the next room Link lit two torches so they could exit. After making their way back to the room where they jumped down to Link pushed the block into the water. Solomon took a Deku stick, jumped across the way to light it and burned the spider way in the floor. They jumped down into a room that also had water in it.

"Enough with the falling down already" Solomon said.

When they climbed back up on dry land they had to solve a riddle set up by Deku scrubs. They solved it and went through the door. After walking through the small doorway they soon found themselves in a big room. They looked up and saw a monstrous creature staring back at them.

"So this is what's cursed the Great Deku Tree." Link said.

"Uh Link slingshot would be nice right now!" Solomon said.

Link shot Gohma in the eye several times while Solomon slashed him with his sword. After ten minutes of fighting Gohma finally was dead. They were suddenly transported back to the surface in front of the Deku Tree.

"**Well done Link and Solomon. Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage. I knew thou wouldst carry out my wishes. Now listen to me a wicked man in the desert put the curse on me. This man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcery in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected with Hyrule. In the realm there lies the Triforce which contains the essence of the Gods. Thou must never allow the man in black man armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Because of this curse my time has ended. Though your efforts to break the curse were successful I was doomed before you started. Do not mourn for me young children. Go now to Hyrule Castle, there you will find the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you that that man wanted so much." The Great Deku Tree said before he passed on.**

Solomon and Link were on the verge of tears when the Deku Tree spoke its last words.

"They're going to blame this on us" Solomon said.

"I guess we have no choice. Solomon we have to leave Kokiri forest." Link said.

"You're right. Let's go back to our houses and get whatever we can bring with us. I've managed to save up quite a bit of rupees" Solomon said.

After they gathered up their supplies they made their way to the exit.

As they were leaving they heard a voice.

"Oh you two are leaving." They both knew it was Saria.

They both walked up to her.

"I knew that you two would leave the forest one day. It was all a matter of time I suppose." Saria said.

"It's because you two are different than the rest of us. But it's okay because we'll always be friends right?" Saria said.

"Link, I want you to have this ocarina. I know you'll take good care of it" said Saria.

"Saria I can't take this, it's yours" Link said.

"No please Link take it. That way I'll always be with you no matter where you go" Saria said.

"And that way we can do ocarina duets. We could make some extra money that way." Solomon said while taking out his own ocarina. It was a wooden ocarina like Saria's but it was a double ocarina that he made.

Link looked back at Saria. "Saria thank you. I won't forget this." He said.

"I know you won't." Saria said.

As the two began to walk off she offered one last piece of advice.

"One more thing you two, please be careful" Saria said.

"Don't worry Saria. I have Link's back" Solomon said.

"Goodbye" Saria said.

"Don't worry Link. We'll come back someday" Solomon said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where exactly are we supposed to go?" Solomon said.

"We're supposed to go to Castle Town and give the Spiritual Stone to Princess Zelda according to the Great Deku Tree" Link said.

"Well where is this Castle town. I mean it's just a big open field with no landmarks for a reference point. We don't even know which direction we're heading in" Solomon said.

"I guess the best thing we can do is follow the path in front of us. It has to lead us somewhere" Link replied.

Hours of walking later the boys were starting to get hungry and tired. They hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I don't know about you Link but I could sure go for some food right now" Solomon said.

"I know what you mean but I haven't seen any animals out here. Just dirt, rocks and grass" Link said.

"Well we gotta find food and fast or else our journey is going to end before it even begins" Solomon said.

Fifteen minutes later a carriage came strolling by and stopped near Link and Solomon.

"Hey you two heading towards Castle Town?" The driver asked.

"We sure are. Hey do you mind if me and my friend ride along with you?" Link said.

"Hop in" Said the driver.

"Really? Thanks mister!" Solomon said as he and Link jumped in the back of the carriage.

"This is great! We'll be at Castle Town in no time" Link said.

After about an hour or so they finally made it to Castle Town. They were amazed at how big it was compared to the forest.

"This place is huge! Look at all the people." Link shouted.

"You said it. C'mon, let's go see if we can find something to eat. I'm starving" Solomon said.

"Get your fresh made sandwiches here! Great price! Two for ten rupees!" The vender said.

"C'mon Link you can't beat that price" Solomon said.

They soon bought their sandwiches and began to chow down. They soon finished up and continued to walk around the town.

"We better start making our way to the castle" Link said.

"Yeah we also need to figure out where we're going to stay tonight" Solomon said.

They walked north along the path to the castle. To their displeasure they noticed a guard standing by the closed gate.

"Well that's just lovely. They're never gonna let us in" Solomon said.

"There has to be another way in somewhere" Link said.

After looking around a bit they heard someone singing nearby. The followed the song and found a little girl with red hair singing by herself.

"That's a nice song miss" Solomon said.

"Thank you! Hey wait. Your clothes! They're different. You two aren't from around here aren't you?" She asked.

"Uh no. You see me and my friend Solomon here are from the forest and-" Link said but didn't get to finish.

"That means you two are fairy boys!" the girl shouted.

"Fairy boys?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. Anyway my name is Malon. My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch." Malon said.

"Lon Lon Ranch. Link that was the name on all those crates on that carriage we rode in on" Solomon said.

"Yeah you're right" Link said.

"That was my dad. He went to deliver milk to the castle but he hasn't come back yet." Said Malon.

"Well we're trying to find a way into the castle but the guards aren't going to open the gate for us." Link said.

"Hmmm. Maybe you can try climbing these vines here. That should get you past the gate" Malon said.

"What do you think Link?" Solomon said.

"I guess we have no choice" Link replied.

Before the two started to climb up Malon spoke.

"By the way you two if you can please find my dad. He probably fell asleep somewhere. I'll give you something special if you do manage to find him" Malon said as she gave Link a strange egg.

"I've been incubating it for a while now so please take good care of it." Malon said.

"Sure thing" Solomon said.

They climbed up the vines and got passed several guards on their way to the castle entrance. Link looked at the guards posted near the entrance and concluded that they were going to have to swim the moat.

"Looks like we're going for a swim" Link said as he and Solomon jumped in.

They found themselves on the right side of the castle and saw the old man from earlier. After about five minutes of trying to wake him up Link took out the egg which had hatched into a cucco. It crowed and he instantly awoke from his nap.

"Rise and shine old man." Solomon said.

"Oh it's you two from earlier. I must have fallen asleep." The man said.

"Yeah your daughter told us about how you seem to do that" Link said.

"Oh my! I left Malon all by herself?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah hey what's your name? Or should I just keep calling you 'Old Man' Solomon said.

"My name is Talon and I'm sorry boys but I must get back to Malon. Who knows what kind of danger she's in!" Talon said as he ran off to find his daughter.

"Well he's a strange one isn't he?" Link said.

"You can say that again" Solomon said.

"Well we got him woken up but how do we get across the moat?" Solomon said.

Link looked around and saw two boxes nearby.

"Maybe we can use those to help us get across. Here help me with them" Link said as he and Solomon both walked over to the boxes and began to push them into the water.

"Perfect" Link said.

They both crawled through the space in the wall and into the courtyard where more guards were patrolling the area.

"More guards. We must be close" Link said.

After sneaking past the guards they finally made it to where Princess Zelda was located. They both walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice until Solomon cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Zelda said while turning around.

"Princess Zelda I assume?" Solomon said.

"Who are you two? How did you get past the guards" She said.

Link remained speechless as he continued to stare at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"No offence Princess but your guards are stupid. I'd suggest getting some new ones because two ten-year-olds just outsmarted them" Solomon said.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" She said.

"Well I'm Solomon and the person next to me that can't stop staring at you is my friend Link" Solomon said.

Then out from underneath both of their hats the two fairies appeared.

"Don't forget about us!" Both of them said.

"Oh yeah these are our two fairies Navi and Naomi" Solomon said.

"Fairies? Then… that means you two are from the forest right?" Zelda said.

"Y-yes Princess" Link said.

"Then… you two wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest with you would you?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact we do. Link, show her the rock" Solomon said.

"Uh…right" Link said while taking out the stone.

Zelda's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"So my dreams were right" She whispered.

"Dreams?" Link questioned.

"I had a dream…In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly a ray of light, shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy." Zelda said.

"Hey that's you Link" Solomon said.

"I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest. Yes I thought you might be the one."Zelda said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I got carried away with my story I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule" She said.

"Yeah we got that much" Solomon said.

"Solomon!" Link said.

"What?" He replied.

"Show some respect" Link said.

"Okay I'm sorry" Solomon said.

"And your name again?" She asked Link.

"Oh m-my name i-is L-Link" He stuttered.

"Okay you two I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone okay?" She said.

"We will Princess" Link said.

"The legend goes like this, the three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the Gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. That is what I have been told. So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil one." Zelda explained.

"Wow that's quite the story" Solomon said.

"Yes. The Temple of time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm of our world but the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time" Zelda said.

"So how do we open it?" Link asked.

"To open it you must collect the three Spiritual Stones. Another thing you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend, the Ocarina of Time." Zelda explained as she took the ocarina out.

It was a blue ocarina with nine holes on it as well as a triforce near the mouth channel.

"Oh by the way I almost forgot to tell you. I was spying through that window just now. The other element from my dream the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man in there" Zelda said.

Link and Solomon decided to take a look for themselves.

They saw a man with tan skin and red hair. He had an evil look to him.

"Wow. That guy is ugly" Solomon said.

"His name is Gannondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert in the west." Zelda said.

"Hey Solomon, I bet that's the guy that cast the curse on the Great Deku Tree" Link said.

"That bastard! He'll pay for what he has done!" Solomon said.

"Though he has sworn allegiance to my father, he's not sincere" Zelda said.

"Good call" Solomon said.

Both of them looked away from the window incase Gannondorf saw them.

"He wants to conquer Hyrule, no the entire world! Please you two! We are the only ones who can save Hyrule" Zelda said.

"Don't worry Princess you can count on us" Link said.

"Thank you. Gannondorf is after the Triforce I'm sure of it. Well he will never get his hands on it. I'll protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power. He'll never have it!" Zelda said.

"You two will find the other two stones. Let's get the Triforce before Gannondorf does and defeat him." Zelda said.

"Sounds like a plan." Solomon said.

Just then a figure landed behind Link and Solomon.

"Gah!" Solomon shouted.

Zelda giggled.

"No need to be alarmed Solomon. This is Impa, my attendant. She's a part of the Sheikah tribe." Zelda said.

"Oh Thank Farore" Solomon said.

"So you are the boy who Zelda saw in her dream" Impa said.

"Yes" Link said.

"My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There is a mysterious power in these notes so listen carefully." Impa said.

She then played the song for Link. It was a beautiful song.

"Thank you miss Impa" Link said.

"You're very welcome" She said.

"By the way do you have any idea where the other two Spiritual Stones are?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know where the Spiritual Stone of Water is but I heard that Darunia, the leader of the Goron Tribe, has the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Impa said.

"And where would he be located?" Link asked.

"The Gorons are a tribe that live in Death Mountain near Kakariko Village" Impa explained.

Solomon looked at Link.

"Looks like we've got some mountain climbing to do" Solomon said.

As they were about to leave Zelda spoke up.

"Wait Link!" Zelda shouted.

"Yes Princess?" Link said.

"Please be careful" Zelda said while kissing him on the cheek.

Link blushed a deep shade of red and had a goofy smile on his face.

"I-I will Princess" Link said as he ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me you idiot!" Solomon said running after him.

The two were later back in Castle Town making last minute preparations for their trip. Solomon went to go get something to drink and left Link with the wallet with all the rupees in it. Link was looking around and saw a baby dragon in a cage. He saw the price and noticed that it was seventy rupees. He thought about it for a bit and decided to buy it. He had always been a sucker for baby animals. Likewise when Solomon saw what he did, he wasn't too happy.

"You did what!?" Solomon asked.

"Well you see I kinda…bought this baby dragon and-" Link said not getting to finish.

"How much money did you piss away on that thing!?" Solomon shouted.

"Seventy" Link said nervously.

"Seventy!? Link we needed that money in order to afford a room at one of the local inns." Solomon said.

"I'm sorry Solomon but I just couldn't help myself. The poor guy looked sad and all alone" Link said.

"Okay we'll take him with us but you're going to have to feed him" Solomon said.

After leaving Castle Town they headed down the path towards Kakariko Village. They stopped near the river to see if they could catch some fish for dinner. They caught a few and began to cook them over the fire that Link made.

"Here you wanna bite?" Link said offering his fish to the dragon. Instead of just taking a bite the dragon took the whole fish and ran off with it.

"Why you little!" Link said while chasing after it.

Solomon was on the ground laughing.

"Think you might be regretting that purchase Link?" Solomon asked.

"Oh why don't you shut up" Link said.

After they were done with dinner the sun was starting to set.

"It's getting dark. Link we need to get to shelter and fast" Solomon said.

"Yeah you're right." Link said while carrying the dragon.

"You know he's going to need a name" Solomon said.

"Yes but what should we call him?" Link asked.

"Well how about Volvagia?" Solomon suggested.

"Volvagia? Why that name?" Link said.

"Well according to legend there once was a dragon named Volvagia who ruled the skies of Hyrule. I just thought it sounded like a good name." Solomon said.

"Sounds good to me." Link said as the dragon made a noise.

"It looks as though he likes it too." Link said.

"L-Li-Link" A voice said.

Solomon and Link's eyes went wide.

"D-did that thing just speak?" Solomon said.

"Link!" The dragon said.

"Oh my Din! It said your name Link!" Solomon said.

"I don't believe it. I had heard about dragons being able to speak but I thought that was just a myth" Link said.

After finally making their way to Kakariko Village, night had fallen and they were very tired. They found the Kakariko Inn and went inside. There was no one around so Solomon rang the bell on the front desk.

"Customers!" A voice said.

Just then a figure came appeared at the top of the stairs but he tripped and fell down. He went head over heels down the stairs.

"Ouch!" the voice said. It turned out to be a ten year old boy like them.

"Goddesses are you alright!?" Link asked as the two went up to the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not the first time I've done that" He said with a smile.

"Clumsy fool" Solomon said under his breath.

"So anyway my name is Danzien. What can I help you two with?" He said.

"Aren't you a little young to be running an inn?" Solomon said.

"Well my parents run it. It's a family business" Danzien said.

"Oh well that makes sense" Solomon said.

"Well Danzien, me and my friend here are looking for a place to stay." Link said.

"That's great! It's one hundred rupees a night" Danzien said.

"I told you you shouldn't have bought that dragon" Solomon said.

"Oh no money? Sorry guys but I can't let you stay here for free" Danzien said.

"C'mon Link I guess we'll just have to sleep outside" Solomon said while walking towards the door.

"Wait! Are those swords on your backs?" Danzien asked.

A smile appeared on Solomon's face.

"Why yes you like it?" Solomon said.

"Yeah. Man I'd give anything to learn how to swordfight" Danzien said.

"Let's make a deal shall we Danzien? You let me and my friend Link stay here for free whenever we need shelter and we'll teach you everything we know about sword fighting okay?" Solomon said.

"Really? You'd really teach me?" Danzien said.

"Did I stutter?" Solomon said.

"You got yourselves a deal. C'mon the room is this way" Danzien said while getting up and leading them to the hallway.

"Solomon we can't teach him. What about our quest to save Hyrule?" Link said.

"You got any better ideas dragon boy?" Solomon said.

"No" Link said.

"Didn't think so. Besides I think it's a fair trade. We now have someplace to stay while on this quest." Solomon said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Well I hope you're ready for another chapter of Ocarina of Time Redux. You know the drill I don't own jack shit so Miyamoto if you somehow come across this please for the love of God don't sue me!

The sun rose the next morning in Hyrule. Link and Solomon where sleeping as the sunlight began to show through their window. They were soon awakened by someone pounding on their door.

"Mr. Link! Mr. Solomon! Wake up!" Danzien shouted.

Link groaned as Solomon covered his ears with his pillow.

"No thank you! Sleeping!" Solomon shouted back.

"Hey you guys promised!" Danzien said.

"He's got us there Solomon. C'mon get up" Link said.

"Alright fine. But why so early?" Solomon said.

"He's probably just excited" Link said.

Link, Solomon and Danzien soon went set out to Hyrule field so they could teach Danzien their sword techniques. A few hours later and Danzien was doing very well. He even beat Solomon a few times in sparing sessions.

"Nice work rookie" Solomon said.

"Yeah. You're a natural" Link said.

"Thank you Mr. Link!" Danzien said.

"It's just Link. No need for the mister" Link said.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Solomon asked.

They could hear a song being sung not too far from where they were.

"That sounds familiar" Link said.

"C'mon let's follow it" Solomon said.

All three of them followed the song into Lon Lon Ranch. They followed it until they reached the small pasture inside the ranch where they saw a red haired girl singing.

"It's that Malon girl from the other day" Solomon said.

She noticed the three boys and walked up to them.

"Hey it's the fairy boys! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch" Malon said.

Danzien had a deep crimson blush on his face. Malon then directed her attention to him.

"Hey! I know you. You're the innkeeper's son. My dad delivers milk to your place all the time!" Malon said.

"I-uh-well…Hi" Danzien stuttered.

Malon giggled. "You're silly" she said to him. He just blushed even harder.

"That's a nice song that you sing" Link said.

"Yeah. My mother taught me it when I was little. Let's sing together!" Malon said.

"I've got a better idea. Link let's play" Solomon said as they pulled out their ocarinas.

"Oh wow!" Malon said as she began to sing while the two played along.

After they were done Link realized that one of the horses came up to him.

"That's Epona. She really loves music. She seems to like you" Malon said.

"Uh huh" Link said as he began to pet the horse.

"That's pretty cool huh? Hey!" Solomon said as he seemed to have a horse like him as well. It was a pure white horse.

"And that's Bandit." Malon said.

"H-hey there" Solomon said.

"Hey are any of you guys thirsty?" Malon asked.

"S-Sure" Danzien said.

Malon then brought over a jug of milk for all three of them to share.

"This is good stuff" Solomon said.

"Only best from Lon Lon Ranch" Malon said.

After spending the day hanging out the three boys decided to head back to Kakariko Village.

"Thanks for having us Malon" Link said.

"Yeah it was fun be we gotta head back now." Solomon said.

"Okay you guys take care" Malon said.

While the left the ranch and made their way back to Kakariko Village Solomon noticed that Danzien was still blushing.

"So Danzien, when were you gonna tell us that you had a thing for Malon?" Solomon said with a grin.

"W-what!? I don't know what you're talking about" Danzien said.

"C'mon you can't fool us Danzien" Solomon said.

"Alright! I like her okay? I admit it!" Danzien said.

"Cool so when are you gonna tell her?" Link said.

"I um- I don't know" Danzien said.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. We better get back to the inn. Link and I are going to Death Mountain tomorrow." Solomon said.

The next day Link and Solomon set off towards the Death Mountain summit but couldn't go any further because the gate was closed. They saw a guard near the gate and asked for assistance.

"I'm sorry boys but the road is closed beyond this point." The guard said.

"Please let us through. It's really important" Solomon said

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do" The guard said.

"Maybe this will help" Link said as he pulled out the letter Zelda had given him.

The guard read it and was astounded.

"Oh. Surely this is Princess Zelda's handwriting. Let's see what we have here" The guard said as he began to read the letter. He later laughed at what he had just read.

"What game has our Princess come up with now? Okay I get it. I'll let you two pass. Just be careful you little heroes" The guards said while opening the gate.

"By the way you two, if you're going to climb Death Mountain you might want to equip yourselves with better shields. It's an active volcano after all. If you go back to Hyrule Market you two should check out the Bazaar. They sell the shields you need. If you tell them I sent you, they should give you guys a special discount. If you think you're good to go then just climb up. Also I'd like to ask you two a favor" The guard spoke.

"What? A favor?" Solomon said.

"Now I don't expect you to do it, I'm just asking." The guard said.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Have you two been to the Happy Mask Shop that just opened up in Hyrule Castle Town Market? Everyone is talking about it!" The guard asked.

"No we haven't but I have a feeling you're going to ask us to go there" Solomon said.

"You're a smart boy. You see my son has been begging me for one of those masks but I don't have time to go get it myself. If you could, can you two go get it next time you're at the market?" The guard asked.

"We'd be more than happy to get it for you" Link said with a smile.

"What?" Solomon said turning to Link.

"Solomon it's not that big of a deal" Link said.

"Okay fine we'll get the stupid mask" Solomon said.

"Really? Thank you both!" The guard said.

"C'mon Solomon. Looks like we're heading back to Castle Town." Link said.

After they arrived at Castle Town they bought two Hylian Shields and got the mask for the guard. They then made their way back to the mountain gate where the guard was.

"Here's the mask you wanted." Link said handing the mask back.

"Oh thank you! My boy will be very happy with this. How much do I owe you?" The guard asked.

"Fifteen rupees." Link said.

The guard handed Link the money.

"There you go. You two travel safe now" The guard said.

Solomon snickered a little. "Sucker" He said under his breath.

After climbing up the mountain trail after dodging many dangers. They finally arrived at Goron City.

"Wow. So people really do live up here" Solomon said.

"This is there the Goron Tribe lives" One Goron said to them.

"We need to speak with your leader Darunia. It's of the utmost importance" Link said.

"He's down there but be forewarned he's not in a very pleasant mood" The Goron said.

They made their way down to the main floor but couldn't open the door that led to Darunia.

"There has to be some way to open this stupid thing" Solomon said.

Then Link had an idea. He took out the ocarina Zelda had given him and played Zelda's Lullaby. The door suddenly opened.

"How did you know how to do that?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea." Link said.

They walked into a room where a big Goron stood blocking the door.

"What the heck! When I heard the Song of the Royal Family I expected that their messenger had arrived but…you two are just little kids!" The Goron said.

"Well that's not a nice way to welcome guests" Solomon said.

"Solomon now's not the time" Link said.

"Have I, Darunia, leader of the Goron Tribe, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King? Now I'm really angry. Get out of my face now!" Darunia shouted.

"What's your problem" Solomon said.

"You really want to know why I'm in such a bad mood? Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger from the rock shortage!" Darunia said.

"You people eat rocks?" Link said.

"Precisely! But this is a Goron Problem! We don't need any help from strangers!" He said.

"What are we gonna do Link? He won't let us pass because he's too stubborn to admit that he's in need of help" Solomon said.

"I got it! You remember that song Saria taught us back at her secret place?" Link asked.

"Yeah why?" Solomon said.

"Take out your ocarina and play it. Maybe it'll lighten this guy's mood" Link said as he took his ocarina out.

Both he and Solomon played Saria's Song and soon Darunia was dancing around happily.

"What a hot beat! Just like that my depression is gone! Something just came over me. I just wanted to dance like crazy!" Darunia said.

"And that you did" Solomon said.

"Well I'm sorry about being so rude to you two before. As you know I'm Darunia, Leader of the Gorons. What can I help you with?" He said.

"Well we need the Spiritual Stone of Fire" Link said.

"What? You want it too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby is our race's hidden treasure. But hold on I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it that badly why don't you two go and destroy the monsters inside the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you two are real men." Darunia said.

"There's always a catch" Solomon said.

"That way if you do it, everyone will be happy again! If you do it I'll give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone! I have something for you. I'm not really giving this in return for anything but take it anyway. With this even a little guy like you can pick up Bomb Flowers" Darunia said as he gave Link the Goron's Bracelet.

The two of them soon made it to Dodongo's Cavern and went inside. After what seemed like hours they finally managed to make it to the end. They jumped down to it and landed in room with nothing in it.

"What the? There's nothing here" Solomon asked.

Just then a gigantic creature hopped down in front of them.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you!" Link said.

The creature looked like the Dodongo's they faced earlier but this one was much bigger. It rushed the boys but they managed to dodge out of the way just in time.

"This guy's fast but he's not too bright" Link said.

"Well what do we have to do to beat it? There's no way our swords can cut through its skin" Solomon said.

"I've got it!" Link said as he pulled a bomb flower.

"Hey moron! Eat this!" Link said as he threw the bomb into the Dodongo's mouth.

The creature ate it and soon it was dead.

"All right!" the boys said while they high fived each other.

When the boys came out of the cavern Darunia greeted them.

"Well done you two! Once again we can eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. And it's all thanks to you two. What a wild adventure, it will make for a good story. I can't believe that Dodongos appeared in such great numbers. And that big rock blocking the cave, it must have been caused by the Gerudo theif Gannondorf." Darunia said.

"It was nothing Darunia" Link said.

"You two risked your lives for us. I like you two. How about we become Sworn Brothers? There's no big ceremony or anything so take this as a token of our friendship" Darunia said as he gave the Spiritual Stone of Fire to Link.

"Now that that's settled how about a big Goron hug!?" Darunia said.

"Uh-oh, Link run for it!" Solomon said as the two ran off while Darunia just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update but I've been lazy of late. Legend of Zelda is not mine. If it was Link and Zelda would be the main pairing in every game.

A few days have passed since Link and Solomon's adventure to Death Mountain. They were both sleeping in the Inn. While Solomon was sleeping peacefully Link on the other hand was tossing and turning. He was having a horrific nightmare.

In his dream there was a figure riding a horse running away from a burning castle.

'Where am I? Who is this person?' Link wondered. The scene soon turned to a tree that he couldn't quite see but he knew what it was.

Link woke from his nightmare with a scream. "Great Deku Tree!" He shouted.

"Link! Take it easy. You're alright it was just a nightmare." Solomon said while trying to calm him down.

"What was that all about?" Link said.

"I don't know but don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare. They can't hurt you" said Solomon.

"You're right" Link said.

"Now come on. Danzien's got breakfast waiting for us" Solomon said.

At breakfast Link and Solomon were wondering where the Spiritual Stone of Water could be located.

"Rumor has it that the Zoras might have it. They live near the begging of the river. That's where their domain is located" Danzien said.

"Well we know where they are but how are we gonna get the stone? We can't just go in and steal it." Link said.

"We could but most likely they won't take to kindly to that" Solomon said.

"Maybe we can do something for them and in return we could ask for the stone." Link said.

"I like the way you think Link" Solomon said.

After they finished up the gathered their supplies and headed out towards Hyrule Field as they began to follow the river. About an hour of traveling Solomon was getting impatient.

"How far does this river go?" Solomon asked.

"Oh just stop complaining. Link hasn't complained this entire trek and that's all you've done so far" Naomi said.

"Did I ask for your input?" Solomon said.

They finally reached the top of the river but it was a dead end. It looked as if the waterfall was blocking their path.

"Now what?" Link said.

"Link take out your ocarina and play Zelda's lullaby" Navi said.

"What good would that do?" Solomon said.

"Just do it." Navi said in annoyance.

"Fine" said Link as he took out the ocarina and played the tune. Soon the waterfall opened up and a passage way appeared.

"Maybe you should play that song more often. It might give up rupees when we're low on money" Solomon said with a smile.

They soon entered the domain and made their way to the main hall. It made Solomon uneasy as the Zora guards watched them carefully.

"So this is what they look like." Link said.

"Yeah. Freaky fish people" Solomon whispered as they approached King Zora.

"Halt! State your business" one of the Zora guards said.

"Your highness, my name is Link and this is my friend Solomon. We are in search for the Spiritual Stone of Water. We are on a quest from Princess Zelda of the Hyrule royal family." Link said.

The King looked at the two boys with deep regret.

"Messengers of the royal family of Hyrule, I'm sorry but I'm in no place to do so right now" He said.

"Why not?" Solomon said bluntly.

"Our princess has been swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu, our protector diety" King Zora informed.

"Say what?!" Both Link and Solomon said.

"Yes. Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed Princess Ruto whole. He's been acting strange as of late since Ganondorf came here." The guard said.

"Ganondorf came here too?" Link said.

"Yes. If you were to locate the princess then we'll be happy to give the stone to you both" King Zora said.

"Then that settles it. C'mon Solomon" Link said.

"Wait before you go, take this. It's a weapon that's been passed down for generations." The guard said before throwing something at Link.

It was a boomerang with a jewel inside of it.

"Use it well young one" King Zora said.

"Thanks King Zora!" Link said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Solomon as they went off.

They soon encountered Lord Jabu Jabu and their eyes went wide at the size of him.

"That is the biggest fish I have ever seen" Solomon said.

"Ditto" Link replied.

They both tried to get him to open his mouth but nothing worked.

"Hey! Maybe you should offer him up a fish." Navi said.

"Good idea Navi" Link said while taking a fish out of the water and offering it to Lord Jabu Jabu.

His mouth opened wide and sucked the fish in along with the two boys as they screamed.

"Ah man. This is disgusting!" Solomon said.

"Wonder where Princess Ruto might be?" Link said.

"In Jabu Jabu's bowels most likely" Solomon said.

"Solomon!" Link shouted.

"What? It was a joke" Solomon said.

After a few minutes of walking they soon found the Zora princess being attacked by several jellyfish. Link and Solomon managed to defeat them.

"Are you alright?" Solomon asked the Zora girl.

"Fools!" She said while punching Solomon in the face.

"Ah! What was that for!?" Solomon shouted while holding his nose.

"You two are in the presence of the Zora Princess, Ruto. Who are you two?" She asked.

"We're here to bring you back to the king." Link said.

"My father?" She said.

"Uh huh" Link said.

"I never agreed to that" She said.

"What are you saying? Everyone is worried about you. Let's just go home" Link said.

"No! You two go home. I'm staying here" Ruto said while sitting down.

Solomon walked up her and got right up in her face.

"Listen woman, I'll happily let you know that me and Link here aren't messenger boys. We're deliver boys" He said.

"You wouldn't dare" She said to him.

"Oh really?" Solomon said and in one swift motion the picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Unhand me you peasent!" Zora said.

"Ruto you will shut up or I will shut you up!" Solomon said.

"Solomon." Link said with a stern voice.

"Link she's being a handful. Quite literally. Now let's get out of here." Said Solomon.

"We need the Water Stone first" Link said to him.

"Well good luck trying to find it. I dropped it while being swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu." Ruto said.

"Our day keeps getting better and better" Solomon said.

After fighting off many monster's they eventually found the stone.

"Alright! Now let's get out of here. I've had enough being fish food for one day" Solomon said.

"Um I have a confession to make. I really wasn't swallowed by Lord Jabu Jabu" Ruto said.

"What do you mean?" Link said.

"Well you see I was hiding here." She said to him.

"Hiding? From what?" Solomon said while still carrying her.

"Well since I'm the princess my father has set up arranged marriages for me in the past and I have no say in the matter so I decided to hide here." Ruto said.

"Well I can understand why you hid from him but to be honest I'm quite envious of you. Since you have a father that cares for you and all" Link said.

"Yeah Link and I never had real parents. We were just raised by the Great Deku Tree" Solomon said.

"Yeah. So let's get you home so he doesn't have to worry about you anymore." Link said.

"Well there's one more thing I want you to have" She said while giving the Water Stone to Link.

"This is the Spiritual Stone of Water. We call it the Zora's engagement ring since I'm supposed to give it to my fiancé so I'm giving it to you" Ruto said to Link.

"Thank you so much." Link said while Ruto just smiled.

They eventually made their way out of Lord Jabu Jabu and returned Ruto to the king. They were now heading back towards the Inn and soon after that Castle Town.

"Hey Solomon, what's an engagement ring?" Link asked.

"Why are you asking me? I don't have a clue" Solomon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter in OoT Redux. Enjoy it.

Link and Solomon were at the Inn where they were preparing to leave.

"So what to you two plan to do with those spiritual stones?" Danzien asked.

"Well I figure we just give them to Princess Zelda and she'll know what to do with them" Link said.

"Yeah then little adventure is over" Solomon said.

"Yeah so let's hurry up and get these to her" Link said.

After finally making their way back to the entrance to Castle Town the sky began to blacken.

"This is not a good sign" said Solomon said.

Just then the drawbridge opened and a white horse appeared. There were two figures on the back of it. Link and Solomon immediately knew that the figures where Princess Zelda and Impa. Zelda looked back at the two and threw something at them. The object landed in the river.

"Princess wait!" Link said but she was already gone. Then another figure on horseback appeared before the boys. This figure was an evil looking man on top of a black horse. This man was Ganondorf.

"Arrrgh! I lost her!" The man said

"You there! Little kids! You two must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Where did they go? Answer me!" said Ganondorf.

"Like we'd tell you!" Solomon shouted.

"Yeah even if we did know we would never tell you!" Link yelled.

"So you think you can protect them from me? You two have guts I'll give you that" Ganondorf said with a smile.

Link and Solomon both drew their swords and prepared for battle.

"You two really want a piece of me? I like your attitude" Ganondorf said.

Solomon rushed him but Ganondorf grabbed him in mid-air and threw him aside.

"Solomon!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf then gathered energy into his left hand and shot a blast of light at Link.

"Gah!" Link screamed in pain.

"Pathetic fools! Do you two realize who you're dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And soon I shall rule the world!" He said as he galloped off into the distance. Link got up slowly and ran over to Solomon.

"You alright?" Link asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Link, that guy was Ganondorf! He's more powerful than I ever imagined. How are we supposed to defeat that guy!" Solomon said.

Link tried to answer but he couldn't find the words. Just then the two fairies came out.

"Hey are you giving up already!" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. You can't just call it quits after something like this. After all you two found the three spiritual stones." Navi said.

Just then Link heard the voice of Princess Zelda.

"_The entrance to the Sacred Realm is within the Temple of Time" _She said.

Link looked up at Solomon. "We need to go to the Temple of Time." He said.

"What about that thing she tossed into the river?" Solomon asked.

"I'll check it out" Link said as he ran over to the river's edge and jumped in. He emerged from the river with the object in hand.

"What is it?" Solomon asked.

"It looks like an ocarina. I think this is the one Zelda told us about" Link said.

"Looks like we'll be needing it now c'mon we need to get to the temple" Solomon asked.

The two boys walked into the temple and were mesmerized. "Wow" Solomon said in amazement.

"Looks like that thing up ahead is a pedestal." Link said as the two of them walked up to it. There was a reading on the pedestal.

"The one who collects the three stones is to stand here and play the Song of Time" Link read aloud.

"I believe that would be you" Solomon said.

Link then placed all three stones in their place on the pedestal and took out the ocarina that Zelda threw in the river. He then played a song that he had never played before but for some reason he knew it, the Song of Time. Just then the door in front of them opened.

"Looks like we go in" Link said.

They walked in the room and in there was a sword.

"Link is that…" Navi said while flying over towards it.

"It's the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword!" Navi said.

"Link with this Ganondorf won't stand a chance against you" Solomon said with a smile.

Link walked up to it and then looked back at Solomon.

"Go on, take it out" Solomon said.

Link nodded and placed his hands on the sword handle and with all of his strength pulled out the Master Sword. Suddenly the room was enveloped in white and both Link and Solomon passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry about not updating my story for so long but I've been busy with school and whenever I've had the time to update I've been really lazy about it. Once again I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Before I begin I'm portraying Sheik as a male in this story until the time comes where he reveals his true identity. For those who've played the game (and who hasn't at this point) you know what I mean. Well anyway here's chapter six and it's long overdue. Before I begin I'm portraying Sheik as a male in this story until the time comes where he reveals his true identity. For those who've played the game (and who hasn't at this point) you know what I mean.

"Link…Link the chosen one, wake up" A mysterious voice said.

"W-what? Who are you?" Link said still blinded by the white light.

When his vision cleared Link was in a room with water around him. There were six platforms with pillars of light coming out of them with a big platform in the middle. On one of the platforms stood an old man with a moustache and dressed in an orange and red robe.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages" the man said.

"Sages? Wait where am I? What happened? Where's Solomon? What's going on here?" Link shouted.

"Calm down Link. Your companion is fine" Rauru said.

"Ages ago we ancient Sages built the Temple of time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages inside the Temple of Time." Rauru said.

"The Temple of Light, situated in the center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf and his evil forces. The Master Sword that you pulled out was the final key to the Sacred Realm but don't be alarmed Link, just take a look at yourself" Rauru said.

Link looked down at his hands and noticed that they've grown. Not only that but his entire body has grown as well.

"Gah! W-what happened to me!" He shouted.

"Link! You're big now, you've grown up!" Navi said to him.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil ones can never touch, only the Hero of Time can pull it from the Pedestal of Time. However you were too young to bare that title at the time so you spirit was sealed her for seven years" Rauru said.

"Seven years!" Link screamed.

"Yes seven years now let me finish. Now that you are old enough it is time for you to awaken the Hero of Time do you understand?" Rauru asked.

"I do." Link responded.

"Good but remember though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm. He obtained the Triforce of Power and with it he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule and in seven short years it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has little influence even in this Sacred Realm. Namely the Chamber of Sages but there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When all of the Sages are awakened the Sages' Seals will contain the evil power in a void of the Realm. I, Rauru am one of the Sages and your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time chosen by the Master Sword. Keep my spirit with you and find the power of the other Sages and their might to your own!" Rauru finished.

Just then something fell from the sky. Link caught it and it was a gold medallion.

"Keep this Light Medallion with you so your spirit and mine shall fight as one" Rauru spoke.

Link nodded and with that he was soon transported back to the room where he pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. He looked around and saw a figure on the floor unconscious. Link automatically knew it was Solomon. He ran over to him and started to stir him awake.

"Solomon. Solomon wake up!" Link shouted.

"Uh…what happened?" He spoke lowly.

"A lot of things happened buddy. C'mon we gotta get out of here" Link said.

Solomon slowly got up and noticed that his body and voice had changed just like Link's.

"Link what in the name of Nayru happened to us?" He said.

"Well for starters we've been asleep for seven years" Link said.

"Seven years! Are you serious?" Solomon replied.

"Afraid so. C'mon I'll fill you in later but right now we gotta get out of here." Link said.

As they were about to leave they noticed they were not alone. Link drew his sword as he and Solomon both turned around. The figure was dressed in strange looking garbs with a symbol of what looked like an eye on the front. The person also had spiky blond hair with some of it coving his left eye.

"I've been waiting for you Hero of Time" the figure said.

"Hero of Time?" Solomon said while looking at Link.

"Long story" Link said to him.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one in a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people the Sheikah" The figure said.

"Well that is quite a story but just who exactly are you?" Solomon said.

"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah" he said.

"As I see you standing there holding the Master Sword you truly do look like the legendary Hero of Time." Sheik said.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple she cannot hear the call of the Sacred Realm." Sheik concluded.

"Got it" both Link and Solomon replied.

"Good luck to both of you" Sheik said as he disappeared.

"Let's head that way then" Link said as they both exited the temple.

As the two made their way towards Castle Town entrance the soon realized that it was not going to be easy. In the square there were foul creatures walking around slowly. The reeked of rotting flesh as if they were dead but they were reanimated.

"Redeads. I've heard about them but I never thought that we'd actually see them." Link said.

"Damn it. My old sword and shield are useless to me in my adult form. Gotta find new weapons." Solomon said as he searched the square for supplies.

He soon came across a dead Hylian knight. "Sorry my friend but you won't be needing these any longer" Solomon said as he picked up the sword and shield.

"Hurry Solo! They're on to us!" Link said as the scream of a Redead could be heard.

"Hang on Link!" Solomon said as he rushed to help his friend.

They soon cut two Redeads to ribbons as fled to Hyrule field.

"Looks like we're heading to the Forest Temple first" Link said.

"Lead the way Hero" Solomon said.

"Smartass" Link said with a chuckle.

They soon were making their way through the forest, cutting down the thick foliage in their path.

"Man it's hot here" Solomon said while slicing some thick grass.

"I wonder if Ganondorf's magic reaches all the way out here." Link said.

"Wouldn't doubt it" Solomon replied.

"You guys look!" Naomi said. Link and Solomon peered around a tree to see what it was. In front of them was Kokiri Forest.

"Wow! Look at it. It hasn't changed a bit" Solomon said.

"Let's drop buy for old times sake" Link said.

"Something's wrong. It's too quite" said Solomon. Just then they heard a loud growling noise as two monster like plants appeared.

"Deku Babas!" Link said as he and Solomon sliced them up no problem. They both heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a little kid. There was no mistaking it, it was Mido.

"All over the forest there are monsters and it's all because of Link leaving and breaking the law of the forest. It's all their fault! Not being able to play outside anymore, Saria leaving, it's all their fault!" Mido said.

"Saria?" Solomon asked.

"What happened to her?" Link said as he shook Mido.

"It's got nothing to do with you" Mido said as he ran off.

"Wait a minute!" Link shouted.

"After him!" Solomon said as both of them went after Mido. They finally cornered him but soon two Wolfos came out of nowhere and attacked them. Link and Solomon made short work of them as they turned their attention back towards Mido.

"Here maybe this will help" Link said as he and Solomon took out their ocarinas and started playing Saria's song. Mido couldn't believe it. They really were from the Kokiri Forest.

They all walked into the temple together. "Saria went into the temple after the Great Deku Tree died and she hasn't returned. So I'm gonna save her along with the forest! What are those two idiots up to anyway? Why haven't they returned after all these years? Probably out chasing girls!" Mido said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll return. Saria too" Link said.

Unbeknownst to them they passed a strange painting on the wall. It was a picture of Ganondorf. The painting reached out with a phantom like hand and tried to grab one of them. Solomon thinking quickly tackled both Link and Mido to the ground.

"Get down!" He said.

Link and Solomon got up as Mido backed away. Link tried to attack the arm with his sword but it didn't work.

"A painting?" Solomon asked.

"My sword doesn't work. What can we do?" Link said.

"Aniki! Use this!" Mido said while throwing Link a bow.

"The Fairy Bow! We can win with this!" Navi said to him.

"There!" Solomon pointed at a painting with a phantom horse coming out of it. Link took aim and shot an arrow right between the phantom's eyes.

"Nice shot" Solomon said with a smile.

"Thank you" Link said.

A green aura soon surrounded them all. The aura soon took shape into Saria.

"Thank you now the forest will return to normal" she said.

"Saria?" Link whispered.

"Now the seal has been broken and I was able to awaken as the Forest Sage so we can no longer live in the same world but from now on I'll be able to help you two along with Hyrule. Even though we may be apart now we can still be friends right?" She said with a smile as she disappeared.

"Yes" Link whispered.

"You got it Saria" Solomon added.

Back at the Kokiri Forest everyone was celebrating.

"So Saria was the Forest Sage? I'll always protect the forest along with Saria!" Mido cheered.

As the children said their goodbyes to Link and Solomon Mido couldn't help but wonder.

"You know watching them fight it reminded me of those two" He said.

Link and Solomon soon left. "You think this is alright? Not telling them the truth?" Navi said.

"It's fine. That way when we return it'll be as friends." Link said while smiling.

"Mido is still a brat though" Solomon said while laughing.


End file.
